ZoLu misconception
by Ador
Summary: Zoro and Luffy misunderstands each other, what will happen? They love each other, but they don't know it, and the world is separating them . a ZoLu, by the way, I don't own OP


* * *

He loved him, for how long he couldn't tell. Had it been from the first time he meet him, when he had been bound and hungry and this straw hat boy just had showed up? Or had it been from the first time they sailed together, or the first time they fought against each other? He wasn't sure, but that wasn't the important thing either. The important thing was that he loved him, loved him with all his heart, and sometimes it hurt so much, that he wondered if it was worth it, but he couldn't make the feeling go away. Sometimes he had tried, because being in love in his captain wasn't something smart thing to be, but he couldn't shut down his feelings. So at last he had decided that he had too tell his captain.

Now, that wasn't going to be easy. More he looked for a moment to speak with him, more this moments past him bye, without him noticing it. And before he knew it, it had already past a week since he had made his decision. Zoro was taking a nap, for now, giving up the idea of speaking with Luffy alone that day. Suddenly someone came and sat down beside him. Zoro cracked one eye open and looked at his captain that was looking at Zoro with one of his thinking face.

"What is it Luffy?"

"Naa, I'm just wondering."

"Wondering?"

"Yeah, what you have been thinking this week, you have been really distant!"

"I have?"

Said Zoro and tried to make is voice seem normal.

"I have just been tired, nothing to worry about!"

"Sure?"

Luffy's brown eyes looked him seriously in the eye, and Zoro understood that this was his chance.

"Luffy, we need to talk…"

"Oh?"

"FOOD TIME, MORONS! Hello, my ladies, can I have the honour to guide you to the kitchen?"

"FOOD!"

Luffy jumped up and began walking away from Zoro. Zoro felt like an idiot. Wasn't he more worth than food? But then again, it was Luffy he was talking about. Luffy stopped and looked at Zoro.

"Zoro, is it okey? We can talk after diner you know?"

"Yeah, sure."

Said Zoro and a little smile were showed in his face.

But they didn't talk after diner. And that was Nami's fault. Because she just had a bad day, and under diner she had gotten so pissed of Luffy stealing her food that she kicked him under deck to stay there and think of what he had done. Chopper got scared of her, and run around on the deck too find a place for hiding. Usopp's legs had shivered more then ever before. And even Sanji had gotten a bit scared. The only one that got away from Nami's anger was Robin, maybe it was because she was a woman, or maybe that it was hard to be angry on Robin, because she never did something annoying. Sometimes Robin seemed just too perfect. Zoro was a bit annoyed at Nami for interrupting his plan, but there was no way he was going to go against her when she was in that mood.

And Luffy wasn't let out before the dark had fallen. He had then fallen a sleep and no one of them wanted to wake him up, so they just laid him in his hammock and lived him. Zoro was the last one, because he stood still and looked at Luffy's face. Geez, he looked like a little kid. Sometimes he was acting like one too, but Zoro loved that side of him too. Luffy's straw hat laid on the floor, and Zoro picked it up, and laid it beside him, before running his hand threw his hair. Baka. He couldn't destroy the friendship or the trust between them. The best thing would be if he didn't tell anything, and just acted like normally. If he ever could do that. A moment he wanted to tough Luffy's skin, but fast he polled away from the impulse, and walked out the door. The room laid in dark, and two brown eyes shot open. Luffy didn't feel like being stupid or hungry right there. It was to much stupid thoughts in his head to focus on funny things. He blinked and turned around in his hammock, maybe the night would give him some peace.

The next day, either Luffy or Zoro acted like normally. They didn't speak to each other at all. And didn't speak to the others that much either. Well, Luffy had tried to play a game with Chopper and Usopp, but nothing was the same anymore. He just looked at Zoro and wished that it could be like before. Chopper was so concern about him that he took a little doctor inspection. But he couldn't find anything wrong. He would take an inspection on Zoro too, but Zoro didn't want to be checked. It wasn't something wrong with him, how many times did he have too tell that? And Chopper didn't want Zoro too get angry. So at last he just leaved him.

Nami had a feeling what was going on. Just like Nami sometimes did. And after the diner, when she had gotten enough concern about her captain, because this time he didn't steal her food, understand her, the ones who can, she took her captain out to have a chat. Luffy didn't like it, but Nami had threatened him with to lock him inside again, so he followed her. Nami stood before him, her red hair blowing in the wind. Luffy looked at his navigator, and he had a feeling about what she wonted too talk too him about. Her arms lay in cross over her chest and she had a really serious look in her face.

"What is it you wanted to talk too me about?"

"I think you know that really well, Luffy."

"Know what?"

"What we are going to talk about. What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, nothing happened last night."

"But why are you acting like this?"

"Even if something didn't happened those not mean that I didn't feel anything."

"Oh."

"Nami I really don't want to talk about it."

Nami turned silent and then looked at Luffy. She had a sad smile when she spoke. Luffy was looking at the waves and just thinking.

"You love him, don't you?"

"What?"

"You love Zoro."

Luffy touched his hat again. Looking nervously on the water and then on Nami. He took a deep breath and then looked at the water again.

"I guess I do."

"Well, then you should tell him!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, when somebody loves a person, they should tell it, just like Sanji!"

Luffy laughed a bit of the though of Sanji and his behaviour around ladies. Then his face got sad again. Zoro was his first mate and best friend, and if he turned him down, would everything be like it was before? His heart hurt and Luffy didn't like it. He had to get rid of that feeling and become the normal Luffy again. Maybe Nami was right? If he told Zoro, then maybe it would pass, and Luffy felt that if Zoro really liked him, he would be the happiest man on the ship.

"Thanks for the advice, Nami!"

Grinned Luffy, and acted like the normal Luffy again. Nami smiled a big smile, and opened her arms. Luffy gave her a short hug before turning around, looking for Zoro.

Zoro had finally decided. He couldn't take this anymore. He had to tell him. He had to take the chance. Zoro took a few deep breaths and looked outside the window, just to see Nami and Luffy hugging. Luffy never hugged Nami. Why was he doing it now? Quickly Zoro turned around, and felt his heart crack into small pieces. If Luffy loved Nami, there was no reason for him to tell him. It would only destroy their friendship. And then Zoro took a decision, if he couldn't have Luffy's love, he still wanted his friendship and trust. But then he had to act better then he had done this day. The world turned black a second, before Zoro raised his back and looked for a place to take a nap. The smartest thing for him too do now what to forget everything and just focus on his dream. To be the best swordman in the world. The title didn't taste so good any longer. Luffy had a way to keep his nakamas dreams. And Zoro had always liked that they shared the dream of being big people in the world, but now, when he knew that Luffy didn't love him, the world seemed a bit darker then before.

He had just closed his eyes when he hears Luffy's voice.

"ZORO! WHERE ARE YOU? Naa, Zoro, you don't play hide and search, do you?"

What was it the captain wanted him? Zoro blinked away the one tear that had appeared in one of his eyes and got up on his feet.

"I'm here, Luffy!"

The boy jumped beside him and Zoro noticed that Luffy's good mood was back. Then it had been Nami that had made it and now they had talked together and he didn't know what, and now Luffy was happy again. That was the way it had to happen, Zoro though.

"Hey Zoro."

Said Luffy with a grin, then his happy look dropped when he saw how serious Zoro was. His face was almost angry, and Luffy felt a little naked, not because he was it, but the thing he was going too tell, it was one of the deepest feeling a human could have, and when you tell someone, you feel a little naked, and it didn't help that Zoro had that look.

"Weren't you going too tell me something yesterday?"

Luffy said when he was trying to find something to say. Zoro turned around and looked around on the ship.

"It wasn't something important."

"Zoro, tell me!"

"Very well, I was going to tell you that you snore at night, and I can't sleep because of it."

"What! I don't snore!"

"Oh yes, you do! You're big and noisy, and I haven't been my self this week because I can't sleep at night!"

Zoro looked back on him with an angry face. He didn't want Luffy too see how sad he was. He really didn't want anyone to find out what he felt. And if had to hurt Luffy, so be it. All though it nearly destroyed him to say it. But Luffy wouldn't take such critic so hard. He would probably just laugh about it, and the next second forget it. Well, it was there Zoro took wrong.

Luffy felt Zoros word hit him in the chest, and he felt stupid for actually believing that Zoro could love him. His began to feel angry, if Zoro really disliked him that much, then he just could get an other place!

"Fine! If you don't like me snoring at night, you could just find an other place to sleep! I don't want you too sleep in the same room as me anymore! Captains orders."

Luffy's words were hard and cold and after he had said them he turned around and went away from Zoro. He didn't look back.

One part of Luffy hoped that Zoro didn't fallow his orders, and that part got disappointed when he came in the room he and Zoro used to share, and found Zoro's bad empty, and he knew he had gone to bed. So he had done it then. He had moved out. He had followed captain's orders. So why did it hurt so much? He took of the straw hat and putted it on the hook that was made special for it. Then he crawled to his hammock and watched Zoro's bed. Fast he turned away and closed his eyes again. Unbelievable enough he fell fast a sleep.

"No, don't take him away from me!"

Someone pointed on him with his swords. Green hair, three earrings.

"No, don't Zoro!"

"I hate you Luffy!"

"NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Suddenly the Zoro before him got shot down, and Luffy saw when Zoro died slowly right beside him. Zoro taken the last breath, Zoro's dead eyes looking out in the room. And he couldn't do anything.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Luffy screamed. He sat up in his hammock and looked around. Oh, it had just been a bad dream. A nightmare, a terrible nightmare.

"Zoro"

Luffy muttered and got down from his hammock and went against Zoros bed. He really needed some comfort, and he was sure that Zoro would give it to him. It wasn't before he reached the bed that he remembered it. Zoro was angry on him, Zoro slept somewhere else. Zoro wasn't there when he needed him. Luffy sobbed and looked at the empty bed. Zoro hadn't taken the bedding with him. Without thinking about it, Luffy lay down in the bed, and sniffed Zoro's sent. It calmed him down a bit, but it made him even sadder, when he realist that he could lose Zoro for real. The nightmare had been so real, and no it could actually happen. How was he going to make it without his first mate? The pillow under him got wet of tears. He could have chosen to go after him, ask him to come back, but the pride stopped him. He had told Zoro that it had been captain's orders; he wouldn't be a real captain if he took it back, just because he needed him. But it hurt.

Zoro hadn't slept much that night. Maybe Luffy did snore, but now Zoro found out that he couldn't sleep without that noise, he couldn't be calmed without knowing that Luffy was okey. He had picked a room far away from Luffy, and tried to get comfortably, but he just couldn't calm down. The swordman that took a nap without problems all they long, couldn't close his eyes and sleep. He just looked at the dark night, trying too sleep, but he just couldn't do it. He had skipped the supper too, he really didn't want to see Nami and Luffy together. Maybe it were for the best if he lived the ship. After Luffy throwing him out of the room, and Zoro knew it was his fault, he had wondered if he should to that. It would be much easier to forget Luffy, if he wasn't around all the time. But then, some part of him really didn't want to do that. He loved this crew, and they shared so much happy memories. With a sad look in his face Zoro got up too breakfast.

"Luffy, you have to stand up!"

"Don't want to…"

"But Luffy!"

"Chopper, please, I'm just tired."

Chopper got away from the bed Luffy laid in. He noticed that it was Zoro's bed. But maybe Luffy though that the bed was better then the hammock? Franky stood beside him, and took up his guitar.

"This is so sad! The captain that wouldn't stand up from his bed. I must write a song about it!"

Franky sat down and began to play on his guitar. Chopper looked at Luffy that was staring at the wall then he pushed Franky out of the room and closed the door.

"How was he?"

"He won't stand up."

"Why?"

Sanji and Nami looked at Chopper. Zoro past them, and wondered what was going on.

"What's up?"

"Luffy won't stand up."

"Oh, is he sick?"

"No, he told Chopper that he was just tired."

Told Nami him, but she gave him a look that made him wonder is she knew. So Luffy were tired, it had too be something, because Sanji had muttered that Luffy didn't even won't to eat meat. That only meant that it was something seriously wrong with Luffy. Zoro wondered if he should ask him, because that would be natural, since he was the first mate. But then it was the angry face too Luffy, when he had told him too leave, that made him chance his mind. It would probably not be that smart.

"New island!"

"Fine, I did aspect it, because the weather has been nice the last few days."

Told Nami Usopp. She had a concern look, because Luffy still lay in bed, and Zoro was a fool, sleeping everywhere in the ship. He and Luffy hadn't talked together since the day Luffy had thrown him out. They had just gotten on the island when Zoro told everybody else the shocking news.

"You are living the ship?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Being on the ship gives me too much problems, and I really don't have any reasons to find One Piece, I'm just going to be the strongest swordman in the world."

"So this crew doesn't mean anything for you?"

"Of course it does, Robin. But I need to focus on my one dream."

"So why so suddenly, baka?"

"Because I feel for that, love cock!"

"You know that you have too speak too Luffy? He is the captain, you know."

"Yeah, I'm going to him after this meal. But there is no problem."

"Zoro, doesn't you like us anymore?"

"Of course I do, Chopper."

Said Zoro unexpectedly nice. Zoro was a man. He didn't use to be soft, but there was something with Chopper eyes, that could melt even a stone heart. Zoro leaved the kitchen and went down too Luffy's room, the rest of the crew were left behind in shock. Robin looked at the door Zoro had walked threw.

"Luffy will never let Zoro leave."

"I'm not sure. But he is going to have break his heart. Why are boys so stupid?"

"I'm not Naaaami – saaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Of course not, Sanji – kun."

Zoro took a deep breath and knocked on Luffy's door.

"Leave me alone!"

"It's me, Luffy."

There was silence and then a low voice.

"Come in, Zoro."

He opened the door slowly and looked at Luffy that lay in HIS bed. Why did he do that? Well, maybe he only thought that the bed was better then the hammock. The straw hat still lay on the hook, and Luffy seemed pail and week. Zoro wasn't used to this. Sure there was time that Luffy was weak, like after a hard battle, but now there was no reason. He almost seemed sick, but Chopper had told the others that it was no reason to think that he was. And his eyes. The brown eyes those almost always were happy, no they had the same look like when Luffy had thought that Usopp would live his crew. If Zoro's heart hadn't been broken before then it surly would be it there, because Luffy's look was heart breaking. Luffy didn't even look that much on him. He had turned around to the wall again.

"What do you want, Zoro?"

"I need to talk too you."

"Do I snore that loud that you even hear it from the place that you sleep now?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I want my captain's permission to leave this ship."

There was a long silence, and Zoro didn't know what to do. He had asked his question, and he really wanted to be out of there, before he told Luffy to much.

"You really want that?"

"Hm?"

"Is that what you really want? You don't want to have more adventures with us?"

Zoro swallowed, how easy wouldn't it be too tell Luffy, that he really loved too be one of his nakama? That he loved to go on adventures with him, that he really loved Luffy. He loved his captain.

"No, I don't want to do that. Yes, I really want to leave this ship, so I can fulfil my dream."

"To be the best swordman in the world."

"Yeah, that one."

"And you can't to that with us?"

"No, we always get so many problems, and I really don't feel for just having problems in the futures too."

"So, that's how you think."

"Yeah. So, are you going to give me the permission?"

Luffy turned to Zoro and looked at him, before setting up in the bed slowly. He had a sad smile in his face, when he looked at Zoro.

"I really didn't think that you would be with me all the time, I always knew that you would live me some day for that reason."

Again Zoro got surprised over Luffy's serious voice. The few times he actually did say something smart.

"I just hoped that it would be a long time too that happened. If you really want to go Zoro, then I won't stop you."

Zoro actually felt a little hurt for Luffy saying that, but it was what he had wished for.

"Thanks Luffy. You really were a good captain."

"Bye Zoro. Take care of your self."

"I will."

Zoro tried to smile and went out of the door. There was no one on the whole ship that saw the few tears that run down his cheeks.

Luffy couldn't believe it. Zoro had left this ship. Zoro had disliked him enough too leave this ship. What had happened? Had he done something wrong? He had tried and tried to find out what made Zoro angry on him, but he couldn't remember anything. Was he really so tired of his stupid ness that he had leaved him? Luffy decided to never act more childish if it would chase away more of his nakama. But now he didn't seem to have more energy to get up from the bed. It was Robin that had told him, Robin told him that Zoro really had lived the ship that morning. Just a short good bye to everyone before he jumped of and got on the island. Robin had some food with her, and she had a concern look when she saw Luffy, and how bad he seemed. His eyes were red, and his skin pail. But he wouldn't take any medicine from Chopper. And he didn't want to eat the meat that they gave him. Luffy was more skinny then ever before. Robin leaved him alone in the dark, because she knew that it was nothing she could do.

It was dark and someone was awake in the ship. The brown eyes looked at the person that had the watch that night. Usopp. Good. The boat wasn't far away from land, and Luffy gommo gommo go his hands over so he could grab something and get on the island. He didn't make a noise, and soon he was on the grown. He touched his head, and remembered that he had lived his straw hat on the boat.

The island had a big city. But right there the streets were empty without two men. Luffy and Smoker. Smoker had been in the city, and one way or another, maybe it was bad luck, or maybe it was fate, but the two of them had crashed into each other. And now they were standing against each other in the street.

"I told you that the next time we meet, I wouldn't let you live."

"I remember."

"Straw hat, Luffy. Worth 300 million beli, finally I got you."

Luffy didn't answer, and Smoker was a little surprised. This wasn't the same stupid boy that he had seen last time. He had chance. Had Grand Line chanced him, or was it something else? But it wasn't just that, Luffy seemed careless. Like if he didn't care if he lived or died. Was this the same boy that had fought against Crocodille? Was he the same boy that had gone to war against the world just to get one of his nakama back? Now he was tinny and pale. The straw hat was gone, and he had big careless eyes. Smokers got him self together and catch Luffy with the smoke. He was even more surprised when Luffy didn't fight back. He was lifted up from the grown and hold tight of the smoke.

"I see you have accepted your fate."

He said slowly before he took Luffy too this city's marine. Luffy closed his eyes and let the whole thing happened.

"We can't let this happen!"

"Of course no!"

"Let get too the town before the execution. We can still save him!"

Sanji took the lead and had all the crew out in the city. They all had this serious look, and just one goal, to save Luffy, that was going too be executed in town, within an hour. But what they hadn't expected was that Smoker this time had friends with him. And they were all set out to find the rest of the straw hat crew. Sanji gasped when he saw them blocking the road. And he knew that there was no escape.

Luffy sat in yoga stilling, just like the pirate king had done on his execution. He didn't even look at the people that were steering at him. There were two men beside him and both of them had a big sword in their hand. A big marine man stood under him and looked up on Luffy.

"So Monkey. D. Luffy, do you have any last thing to say?"

For the first time he looked up and on the people.

"I wouldn't get peace if I didn't tell this. My dream was to become the pirate king. But that was before I found something else to live for. A time I thought that I could have both, but some days ago I realised that, that wasn't possible. Sorry Shanks, that I'm breaking my promise! Sorry my beloved crew for not being strong enough. I loved the time I spent with you, and every one of you is worth dying for! And the last thing I have to say is too Zoro, my first mate. I'm sorry Zoro, for being so stupid that I made you leave us. I never meant too. Cause you know, Zoro. I LOVE YOU!"

The people got silent and just looked at the famous boy. Suddenly his crew was there.

"LUFFY! DON'T DIE! WE LOVE OUR CAPTAIN!" (Nami)

Luffy looked at the red haired wounded girl. She was crying and she screamed her words. Luffy blinked away a tear from his eye, when he saw the rest of his crew there too. He knew that they would be attacked, but he had believed in them. His nakama was strong. And they had all survived.

"LUFFY! BAKA! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS! DON'T DIE!" (Sanji)

"YOU'RE THE BEST, LUFFY!" (Robin)

"LUFFY!!!! PIRATE KING!" (Usopp)

"DON'T DIE, LUFFY!" (Chopper)

"THIS IS TOO SAD! I LOVE YOU GUYS! DAMN IT!" (Franky)

They were all hurt, but someway they had all diffited their enemy, and could get to see Luffy one last time. Someone had putted on sea stone on Robin arms again. Not a handcuff, there was one of each arm, but she couldn't save him. And Luffy knew it, he was going to die. Because he couldn't run from the place he was.

A shadow runs between the people. He eyed only for the execution platform. He claimed up and on the side the people could see his three swords. His name was whispered of the people. And everyone was looking at the drama before them.

Luffy hadn't seen him. He just smiled a silent smile to the crew, wishing that he didn't have to give them this pain. But he wasn't afraid for dying, he had never been afraid for that. The two marine men raised their swords and swing their sword before they tucked in Luffy's stomach and chest. He could hear Nami screaming. And the rest of his crew calling in pain. And then a voice much nearer. A voice he knew so very well. A voice he loved.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! LUFFY!"

"Zoro?"

Before a second had past, Zoro had pushed the two marines down the execution platform, and hold Luffy in his arms. He could barely see anything, because his eyes were filled with tears. Luffy could feel his life blow away, but now he smiled a Luffy smile.

"Luffy, I love you! Please don't die!"

"It's too late, Zoro. I love you. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything!"

"Protect rest of the crew, and …"

His voice began to be weaker and Zoro wanted to shake him. He wanted Luffy to live! If he could, he would switch place with him. But he knew it was too late.

"… Fulfil your dream."

"I promise!"

Luffy smiled and laid a week hand behind Zoro's neck, pushing him down into a soft kiss. Zoro's tears fell on Luffy, and Luffy tried to wipe them away.

"Love you…Zoro"

With those words his arm dropped and his body was lifeless. Zoro cried and hugged Luffy's dead body close too him. His love, his Luffy, was dead. His pirate king, lost forever.

The end

* * *

Please tell me, what you think about it ;) 


End file.
